Growing Up Beside You
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just fourteen one-shots of highlights between Dick and Vanessa from birth to present time. Oc, don't like, don't read.
1. Birth

_**A/N: Alrighty so, I wanted to get a little more Background on Dick and Vanessa's relationship so here goes, fourteen one-shots, from Birth to 13. Hope you like it it!**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_

**Baby Vanessa's P.O.V:**

I am screaming my head off, I don't know why. I open my eyes to see several um, what's the word, people I think, all around me, but two stood out. A woman with long brown hair tied in a messy bun and tan skin was holding me, a man with blonde hair and fair skin was next to her.

"She looks just like you, Jillian." The man said, rubbing my small hand. Though they seemed so familiar, I continued my fussing when I caught the sound of another baby, whimpering away.

"It's okay, Richard." I heard another woman saying when she glanced over to see me.

"Jill, she's so beautiful." She said softly.

"Thanks, Mary, your new boy is adorable."

I stopped screaming, but the boy kept going, I don't know if he thought we were in some kind of scream off, but I think I won because soon after the boy hushed too.

"What did you name her?" Mary, who I'm guessing is Richard's mommy, asked.

"Vanessa," The woman, more than likely my mommy, said, "Vanessa Serena Eastwood, and what did you name yours?"

"Richard, Richard John Grayson." Mary stated. The two smiled. After that Richard and I were taken away and brought to the nursery, I think. We were put in little plastic baskets. I turned to the side to see Richard asleep next to me. I wanted to see if he was actually there but before I knew it, I was asleep too. I woke up a while later to find Richard was no longer next to me.

_'Now were did he go?'_ I thought. I sniffled lightly when a nurse came by.

"Lookin' for your friend, darlin'?" She asked happily picking me up.

'Darlin', I thought I was Vanessa, and yes I am looking for him.' I cooed but the nurse only giggled. She put me in another basket and wheeled me to the room I was in the night before. I was then handed to the one who calls herself mommy. She smiled.

"Hi, Vanny, it's mommy." She beamed. I looked around the room. Sure enough, that nurse who couldn't even get my name right at least brought me to the right place. I think the guy holding Richard was his daddy, but it was still Richard at least.

"Who'd of thought," My mom began, "We always talked about having kids and how they'd be best friends, and we wind up having our first child on the same day, fifteen minutes apart."

"It's ironic, huh." Mary said with a giggle.

_'Hey, Richard, RICHARD!'_ I called to the baby boy, but apparently to all the mommies and daddies, it just sounded like a whole lot of cooing. I turned to my daddy because obviously my mommy wasn't getting the message.

_'Daddy, can you take me over to see Richard?'_ I asked, but all they heard was more cooing.

_'Huh, who said my name?'_ Richard finally cooed back.

_'I did, I did.'_ I replied.

_'Oh, well hi, ummm, what's your name?'_ Richard asked.

_'Vanessa, but some nurse called me Darlin' early, but I'm pretty sure it's Vanessa.'_

_'I like Vanessa better, who'd name there kid Darlin'?_ Richard questioned.

_'I don't know, but that would be silly.'_ I said. Just then my daddy set me back down in the basket, the same time Richard's dad set him down.

"Vanessa, Richard, look at the camera" My daddy cooed trying to get our attention. But we were too busy talking to even notice.

"Aw, Craig, I think our kids like each other" , Richard's dad, laughed.

"It would be crazy if they got married" My mommy said.

"Now what brought that up?" Richard's mom, asked.

"Well they do seem fond of each other" My mom pointed out.

"Who knows" Richard's dad said laughing.

Our moms smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh my my my my my." Mary giggled.

_'Richard, what's getting married mean?'_ I asked.

_'No clue._' He replied.

_'Oh, well I hope we can be friends.'_

_'Me too.'_ Richard cooed back.

Four days later, we learned we were next door neighbors.

_**A/N: So that is how Dick and Vanessa met. Next Chapter is going to be when they are a year old. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Oh and bonus if you can guess what song I was referencing and which chapter I got that scene where Craig is trying to get the babies attention. This chapter is kind of like the movie 'Look whose talking' and there convos will be like that for at least the next two chapter. **_


	2. One year old

**_One-Year-old Vanessa's P.O.V:_**

I was sitting on the floor in the living room at my house when all of a sudden,

'Owwie!' I cooed, there was a pain in my mouth that wouldn't go away.

'Ugh.' D mumbled (i don't know why but his mommy and daddy started calling him 'Dick' and not Richard).

'Whas wong D?' I asked.

'My mouth hurts again!' D answered.

'Mine too.' I said, completely shocked.

'Mommy calls it teezing." D replied.

'Well, i don't like teezing!"

"Me neither." D agreed. Just the our mommies walked over to us. They picked us up, a funny looking object in both their hands.

"Maybe a pacifier will help." D's mommy suggested, allowing D to bite down on the pacifier. My mommy let me do the same. It helped the pain in my mouth a little but not much. Maybe a nap, yeah, a nap sounds good. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

'Van, Van, Van, Van, Van, wa up!" D said happily. I opened my eyes quickly.

'Wha, is nap time over, did i sweep in, are we grown ups yet?' I asked.

'No silly, look.' D said opening his mouth and pointing to a little white speck.

'Huh?' I asked, inspecting my own mouth, and to my shock, finding a speck as well.

'My mommy says it's call a tooth.' Dick said proudly.

'A wha?' I asked.

'No clue, but at least the pain in my mouth is gone.' D smiled.

I smiled too. I found out later on that the tooth meant I was a big girl now. I don't know what that made D, but oh well. I am still a big girl now!

**_A/N: Okay so now, the kids can say a few words but their convos are basically just that and cooing. There problem was teething. Hope ya liked it. Flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Walking

**_Two-Year-Old Vanessa's P.O.V:_**

"OOF!" I exclaimed as I hit ,my living room floor yet again.

"Whas wong?" D asked toddling circles around me.

"'Top dat, D!" I demanded, grabbing at his leg, causing him to fall as I did.

"Wuh? Mommy calls it walin' she says it a good ting." Dick said proudly, I wrinkled my nose.

"You shoin' off. I snapped.

"Huh?"

"I don know, Momma says it when dadda tews people we got a boat." I answered. Dick smirked.

"Why don you ust wal wit me?" Dick asked, getting to his feet again.

"I ca't!" I exclaimed but he had already taken my hands and was trying to pull me up.

"You heavy." He said, finally pulling me all the way up. I growled.

"I not!" I argued.

"You pwobwy weigh has much as an ewaphant." D joked, then began to run away from me.

"Ge back here!" I shot, chasing after him.

"Van, wook, you walin' too!" He said happily before tripping over nothing.

"I am, ain I!" I said taking a few steps forward.

"Look at Vanessa, Craig, get the camera." My mommy called as she ran to the room. I giggled. I found out later that walin' made me a big girl. I still don know wuh dat made D (I don know wuh teazing made him either) but still, I can walk now.

_**A/N: As ReinaGrayson puts it, at this day and age they are the terrible twos, Hehe, so basically they learned to walk and as you can tell, their speech has improved slightly. Next stop, age three!**_


	4. Halloween

**_Three year old Vanessa's P.O.V:_**

Today D and I are going twick or tweating, I don't know what that is, but mommy said it'd be fun. Apparently we get to dress up and get candy. I don't now why people find it fun but oh well. I'm now dressed up as a bumble bee, D is dressed up as a monkey. His costume is really funny. Anyway, my mommy and daddy, and his mommy and daddy led us outside. There is already a million other people walking around, also dressed up. I wrinkle my nose as my daddy hands me a plastic pumpkin basket, and my mommy takes my hand. D also has a plastic basket, and his mommy is holding his hand.

'What's the point of this again?' I ask him. He shrugs.

'Mommy says it's fun.'

We walk to the house next door to ours and my daddy rings the doorbell. A few other kids walk up too. An old lady steps out of the house. I get a little shy, but she smiles and says we all have lovely costumes. After that she takes out a bowl full of candy and gives us some. She waves and walks back in. I look in the basket to find I got a bag of mini M&M's. D shows me that he got the same thing. I giggle. We move to the next house and there D's daddy rang the door bell. This time a teenager with pink hair opened the door.

"Omg, like, those costumes are, like, adorable." She says as she gives me a crunch bar, D a pack of skittles. At the next house, there was a man with a barking dog who answered the door. He smiled and gave D and I some tootsie rolls. I like this house, tootsie rolls are yummy. A husband and wife were at the next house.

"How cute." The woman cooed as her husband gave us some peanut butter cups. The next few houses were the same thing, some one would walk out, say we looked cute, give us candy, and walk back in. As the night went on, I found myself getting a little sleepy.

"Let's call it a night." My mommy said, picking me up. I looked over her shoulder to see D already asleep, his daddy carrying him. We walked back home, and my mommy put me in my bed, D was placed at the end of my bed. I heard my daddy and D's daddy, running from house to house, ringing the doorbell and running away. My mommy and D's mommy were on the porch calling them, well I think they said 'Ducks' but that's silly.

'D?' I asked, kicking him lightly in the face. He only stirred in his sleep a bit. I shake my head, slowly falling a sleep myself. Before I know it I actually am asleep.

_**The Next Day:**_

I rub my eyes and sit up. D is sitting on the floor, eating some of the candy from last night.

"D, whatcha doin'?" I asked, climbing out of bed and sitting next to him.

"E'ti'g c'n'y." he says, swallowing, "Want some?"

I nod and he takes a tootsie roll from my basket and hands it to me. I grin and start eating it. It was kinda yucky though.

"You need to take off the paper." D says as I spit it out, he takes another tootsie roll from his basket, unwraps it, and hands it to me. It tasted much better this time.

"I can't wait 'till next year." I say happily.

"Me neither." He replies.


	5. Circus

"D, D, isn't this fun, we can finally be in the citrus with our mommies and daddy (1)!" 5-year-old Vanessa cheered happily, spinning around in the center ring.

"Circus, Vanny, es called a circus." Dick giggled.

"Well, that's dumb." Vanessa replied, balancing on one of her tip toes.

"No, es not."

"Es so!"

Dick pushed Vanessa over, and a little fight broke out. It didn't last long, because Dick and Vanessa's parents came to break them up.

"Now, Vanessa, what would you like to do in the circus?" Jillian asked.

"I wanna do the tight wope, like auntie (2) and you, mommy." Vanessa replied.

"And how about you, Dicky?" Mary asked.

Twapeze, like you and daddy, mommy." Dick smiled.

"Great! You kids know what you want, which means you can perform with us sooner!" John exclaimed.

"Oh great, my daughter is a circus girl." Craig sighed, half jokingly.

"So is you're wife." Jillian snapped. While those two went at it, Vanessa and Dick toddled away.

"I can't wait to perform." Vanessa smiled happily.

"Neither can I." Dick cheered.

"Well now what?"

"Mommy says we pwactice."

"..."

"..."

"Want to go get some cotton candy?"

"Yay, let's got! We can pwactice later!"

_**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**(1)= Craig isn't in the circus. He met Jillian when he was eight years old. He went to the circus, and saw the ribbon dancer, thinking she was beautiful. Ten years later, he saw the circus was back in town, and wondered if she was still in it. He decided to go see if she was, but after the whole performance, he didn't see her own the ribbons. He went to leave, when he saw her on the tight rope. After the show, he decided to talk to her. It turns out she remembered him too. That's how they met. Craig sometimes travels with the circus, or he stays at their mansion in Gotham City. How can they afford a mansion? Craig is Oliver Queen's half brother.**_

_**(2)= Jillian and her sister, Marie, met Mary in the circus, and the three have been best friends ever since.**_

_**A/N: Hope that helped clear somethings up!**_


End file.
